


syringe duty

by revoleotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Theo is a Little Shit, crack just crack, the doctors being friends, the surgeon is petty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion
Summary: “Anyway,” Theo continued after the doctors chose to stay silent. “What’s so great about filling a syringe? Doesn’t it get boring to do it every single week?”[It does not,] the Surgeon replied, a little more human and a lot more fed up.___In which we learn that the doctors do, in fact, fight about things and act like five year olds in the process.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	syringe duty

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for some time, it's inspired by myself fighting to be allowed to prepare the syringe for our diabetic dog. It's the closest I can get to feel like one of the doctors, let me have this.  
> Don't expect too much from this, it's purely for comedic purposes.

“I have the feeling that he’s in a bad mood,” the chimaera said sarcastically as he sat down on the table to eat whatever the Geneticist had prepared for lunch. 

She turned over to their leader who seemed even more silent than usual. It was a silence more intense than anything he could’ve yelled at her. 

[ _That’s on me,_ ] she said and wondered if the amusement translated onto reality, either way Theo looked over to her and raised one eyebrow. 

“Trouble in paradise?” he asked. 

[ _Paradise?_ ]

Theo sighed. To her surprise, he didn’t push the topic. He was curious if the doctors were dating, of course, and he had asked about it quite a few times. The Geneticist wasn’t sure if he understood that love had been a driving factor for the Surgeon - but not for one of the doctors. And definitely not for a woman. 

“He seems mad,” Theo said in a tone he’d use with children or someone he considered very, very stupid. The Geneticist made a point of raising the syringe she was cleaning right now. He flinched away from her. They had done this countless times, it was like performing a play every night. She never intended to hurt him, not when he was useful, not when he wasn’t going to die anyway. However, if he betrayed them, if he ruined their plans in any way, there was nothing she’d stop at. She knew too much about their tools, about human anatomy and about torture to make this death painful. Not extraordinary of course. If Theo chose to betray them, he’d be nothing but ordinary. 

[ _That’s on me_ ,] she repeated. 

“And wh-”

Theo flinched again when the sulking silhouette in the corner finally moved and turned his head to them. The boy had been right, he seemed offended, which he had shown in every way but the verbal one. He kept tapping a rhythm on his cane, and his thoughts were so loud that she could almost hear them. 

[ _It was my turn to fill the syringe_ ,] he said, inaudible, even for her. He had pulled away from reality as far as he could without actually disappearing. 

Theo looked at her, at the Surgeon, back to her. 

“Syringe duty, huh?” he asked. “You mean getting the green stuff from the nazi tank and injecting it like you have diabetes but more gross?”

The Geneticist refused to agree but she couldn’t disagree either. 

“One cannot not communicate,” Theo quoted some smart communication theory she had seen in his notes a few days back. She wasn’t the one to supervise his school work but something about his language classes had piqued her interest. 

“Anyway,” Theo continued after the doctors chose to stay silent. “What’s so great about filling a syringe? Doesn’t it get boring to do it every single week?”

[ _It does not_ ,] the Surgeon replied, a little more human and a lot more fed up. 

“Christ,” Theo muttered. “You fight over this? I can’t believe this.”

The Geneticist exchanged a look with her friend. He was staring at her, everything about him begging her not to start this in front of the boy. Besides, she didn’t want to fight anyway. 

She smiled and let the amusement translate to their private frequency. Something came back from him, not quite friendly but no longer hostile. 

Theo leaned back in his chair. 

“Oh yes, keep excluding me, it’s not like I started this conversation in the first place.”

[ _You think of yourself as way too important_ ,] the Surgeon said. That was more like it, the Geneticist thought and smiled to herself again. 

“I am not going to listen to a man who spends two hours being offended in silence because someone filled a syringe for him,” the chimaera said. 

He had a point, sadly. 

The Surgeon stared at them for a few seconds, until he came to the conclusion that being silent was pretty much proving Theo’s point.

[ _Let me say this in words you may understand: The ability to speak does not make you intelligent_.]

Theo was obviously delighted by that quote but it seemed to be beneath him to answer to it. The Surgeon didn’t seem to have many words left, and the Geneticist didn’t feel like speaking either. They fell back into their usual rhythm, the silence that stretched over frequencies but never felt uncomfortable. She had to say sorry at some point, not because the Surgeon expected it but because she wanted to be nice to him. She could never replace the life he had but she had spent more years with him than his former friends, even the love of his life. She wanted to count, at least a little bit. 

[ _If it means something to you, you can do it from now on_ ,] she offered, on their frequency, not the one Theo could listen to.

The Surgeon froze in the middle of sorting the next chimaera’s preparations. No answer, just a slight hint of happiness on the frequency. 

Sure, the Geneticist would miss the way the syringe felt between her fingers when she carefully pulled on it to avoid air bubbles. And she’d miss the feeling of being professional, the feeling of success on her tongue. None of that was as important as being friends with her leader. 

She couldn’t help another smile when she continued her work. 


End file.
